Mail security is of increasing concern to many individuals and businesses. To prevent theft of checks, such as U.S. social security checks, dividend checks, etc., or to prevent loss or disclosure of confidential business information, there is often an urgent need for individuals or businesses to be alerted when mail delivery occurs. A signal system is particularly desirable for those locations where it is difficult or impossible to view the mailbox. However, with a timely, reliable signal, prompt action can be taken to pick up a mail delivery. For those with a long or physically difficult trip to the mailbox, such a system is also particularly desirable.
A wide variety of mail boxes has been designed for use in rural areas. Generally, it has been the province of the owner to determine by visual examination whether a particular delivery of the mail has been made. To assist in this determination, a movable flag is usually provided with the mail box. Upon delivery of the mail, the mailman rotates the flag to its vertical position to indicate that mail has been left in the box. This simple system requires that an owner who is anxious to know about a delivery keep the flag under more or less continual surveillance. This attendance is particularly difficult when the mailbox is located out of direct view from the house or business for which the mail is intended. This problem is exacerbated if the mailman forgets to move the flag.
Yet another, related problem is associated with a person who is driving their automobile and wishes to pick up the mail on their way into their home. This is a usual occurrence when mailboxes are set up on the end of a long driveway which may serve several houses. This may require the person to stop their vehicle, perhaps in traffic, get out of their vehicle and walk to the mailbox. This may be a problem during inclement weather, or if there is ice or snow on the ground or if the person is not able to walk.
Therefore, there is a need for a system which can alert a user to the arrival of mail even if the person is in their car.